


Tatted Up

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Yev just wants to emulate his father





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If your still taking short prompts Little Yev getting (sharpie) knuckle tats.
> 
> This was sitting in my ask, so I finally did it

an heard giggling coming from he and Mickey’s room. He smiled, hearing Mickey laugh as well. He finished clearing their lunch and went to stand at the door. He leaned on the frame and crossed his arms, watching father and son playing together on the bed.

“What’s so funny in here, huh?” he asked, unable to keep the grin off his face.

Mickey turned to him with an even bigger grin. He waved the washable markers they were using. “Someone wanted tats like his dads.”

Ian chuckled, coming over to tickle the little boy. “Oh did someone?” He was sporting a blue bird on his tiny torso, and black lettering on his knuckles. “Yevgeny Dog? What’s that mean?”

“I spelled my name!” Yev said proudly.

“We ran out of letters, so he spelled something else,” Mickey said, looking just as proud.

Ian laughed. “Nice. I think you found your calling, Mick.”

“Shut up,” Mickey pulled him down onto the bed, kissing him. Ian moaned into it, then felt his shirt go up. “How about we give Ian some tats too?”

Yevgeny laughed and nodded, grabbing a handful of markers and jumping on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

“Oof! I want one like yours,” he grabbed him into a hug, as Mickey lie next to him.

“How about a nap first?” Mickey snuggled closer, draping an arm over them.

Ian yawned. “Or that. Yeah”

The three fell asleep together.


End file.
